


Chemistry

by kurasio



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 有次他在淋浴後的溫存過後有些猶豫地說：我也想抱你。那個表情像是一隻溫順的大型犬用濕潤的鼻吻湊在你的掌心等一個允諾。





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> 性描寫；互攻

 

 

徐明浩還記得初來乍到的時候，舌頭不靈活，腦子裡沒幾個能用的字，一個問句他都得憋上好久，最後組織起最簡單的語言加上肢體回答。遇上的都是溫柔的人，幸好，沒有人面露不耐，像是解一個課題一樣引導他說出正確的語句。久了就都懂他要說些什麼，憑著眼神動作，不知道是不是這樣被慣著他的韓文始終有個腔調，但反正大家都聽得懂。

也不能說學得慢了，事實上是很快了，以他來說。

 

//

 

他在床上按著手機，金珉奎就進來，半把他擠往裡頭靠牆。牆壁涼颼颼的，金珉奎的體溫卻很高，三溫暖似的。

你在看什麼？金珉奎挨過來，頭髮幾乎要刺進眼睛裡那樣近。徐明浩沒抬頭，把螢幕上的畫面秀給他看：偶像劇，勝寬拉我看的。

劇裡的女主角是前輩女團的成員，一頭長髮剪到耳下，倒是跟印象裡很不同了。他看金珉奎沒什麼興趣，索性把手機拉回自己眼前。見他又要進入自己的世界，金珉奎又有點不滿了，想扳住他的肩膀讓他看自己，力道一猛，鼻梁就撞上了鎖骨。

疼啊，徐明浩呲牙咧嘴地按住鼻子，金珉奎慌了，抬起他的下巴就湊上來瞧。太近了，徐明浩憋著氣，眼都不敢抬，怕一看，就要投降。看夠沒？他在沉默過於拖沓時忍不住問。金珉奎忙放了手，又嘟嘟囔囔。

你說什麼？

沒。

別想匡我。

⋯⋯沒看夠。

他沒忽略掉金珉奎不明顯漲紅的脖子，忍不住笑了出聲，很輕的，但怎麼輕也夠至近距離的人聽到抗議了。徐明浩乾脆把手機扔在床上，伸出雙手，捧住金珉奎的臉頰。

  
  


你傻啊，吻上去之前他在那雙豐潤的唇邊私語，然後閉上眼，讓自己墜入沒有止盡的親吻當中。

 

//

 

你把金珉奎按在牆壁上操，用練舞那個勁使腰，讓他兩手貼在牆上空抓著磁磚站不穩。他不敢喊得大聲，你就往他的腰上掐，一邊啃咬著他的後頸抽送。金珉奎發出了黏糊的鼻音，你不確定他究竟是喊不，還是喊你的名字。你用手指翻開他的唇，卡在齒列當中，讓他的犬齒在嗚咽中能戳進阻礙的指節。另一隻手環握著金珉奎半軟的性器，快速擼硬了，就用手掌捏住陰囊。你喜歡金珉奎在快感與痛覺中扭曲的聲音，像狗一樣嗚嚎，在高潮中痙攣的後穴絞住你頂進最深處的性器。金珉奎在射精後會抖著大腿滑跪在地上，讓你將他翻過身或者從背後上他第二輪。你喜歡在最後抽出來射在他的臉上，弄污他的黑髮和迷濛的眉眼。兩腿大張跌坐的金珉奎毫不抵抗，讓你抬起下顎就射在臉上。當精液掛在他濃密的睫毛和菱角一樣的唇邊，你會用手指胡亂地抹。

偶爾他會聽話地張開嘴，伸出舌來將你手指上的白濁乖乖舔吞下肚。你扭開水龍頭，讓熱水從頭澆下，在溫暖的雨裡頭奪去他發話的權利，舔過他的每一顆牙。

有次他在淋浴後的溫存過後有些猶豫地說：我也想抱你。那個表情像是一隻溫順的大型犬用濕潤的鼻吻湊在你的掌心等一個允諾。你總是對他不忍心，遂點頭答應。下一秒天旋地轉，金珉奎就將你按倒在柔軟的床單上。他先是很小心地吻著，啃你的頸，舌頭和手指經過。太專注了，你想，連這種時候都跟狗一樣。

直到他提起你的髖骨插入的時候你才驚覺侵入的疼痛。好像高壓幫浦，他幫著你習慣異物塞入的不適感，然後執意等待你的呼吸平順。你忍不住伸手摸了摸他的腦袋。

金珉奎露出一個棄犬般的可憐表情，你就覺得不妙；你太喜歡那個了。

是以他將你撕裂開來給予痛楚和歡愉的時候，你從來無法將任何一點不快怪罪在他的身上。

 

 


End file.
